The present invention relates to a novel electric power distribution panel which is particularly useful for providing electrical power in an industrial area for welding, lighting, and the like.
Electric power distribution panels have been used for a number of years in situations requiring a variety of electrical power supplies in various areas where permanent power installations are not available. For example, multiple welding systems require such electrical distribution devices. In this regard, reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 3,107,132 where a type of electrical distribution device is shown in its conventional form. U.S. Pat. No. 3,343,041 describes another electrical power center which is intended to be constructed of corrsion resistant material. U.S. Pat. No. DES. 222,362 shows another electric power distribution apparatus which uses supports to raise the central distributing portion of the same above the ground surface. All the prior devices, although ruggedly built, are difficult to repair since access is severely limited by the structure.
It would be an advance in the art if an electric power panel could be devised which would exhibit the strength characteristic of the prior art and yet be fully accessible for maintenance repair and alteration of the same.